


That One Time Emma Accidentally Summoned a Succubus (doh!)

by kjdawson80



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdawson80/pseuds/kjdawson80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tries to learn magic on her own after the Series 3 finale... and accidentally summons a good-natured Succubus during one of her study sessions. Unfortunately, Emma didn't have a service in mind when she summoned the Succubus - so the demon makes up her own task: getting Emma's true desire. She's super qualified for this, because c'mon, she's a SUCCUBUS. And, being good-natured and all that, her payment is relatively benign: Emma just owes her a favor when all is said and done (one that won't intentionally harm anyone, because even the Succubus knows Emma won't go for that).</p>
<p>She can't quite figure out what Emma really wants, though, until she sees the Savior interact with the Evil Queen. Looks like Emma wants Regina... problem solved, right? Emma doesn't think so, but everyone knows she's stubborn.</p>
<p>And besides, they're totally into each other - she's a Succubus, she KNOWS these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Emma Accidentally Summoned a Succubus (doh!)

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
